Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to education, and more particularly, to a learning system and method for providing educational tools in accordance with expressed educational interests and needs of a user.
With the advancement of technology, improved methods of providing an education are constantly sought. Traditional educational techniques do not provide efficient learning methods. One traditional method of educating is classroom oriented teaching. As is well known, classroom oriented teaching provides a group of students, varying in number, with instruction offered by one or more professors. Conversation during a class is predominantly one directional, with occasional student/teacher interaction in the form of questions and answers. Questions asked by students typically interrupt the progression of topics taught by instructors, while the instructor addresses individual student questions in front of the entire class.
In addition, teaching assistants are occasionally used outside of the classroom setting to enhance the student""s learning experience. Teaching assistants provide a means for students to obtain answers to classroom-related topics, in a setting based outside of the classroom, thereby reinforcing previously taught classroom material.
Unfortunately, classroom oriented teaching is provided at a single pace to which all students are subjected. It is well known that students do not learn at the same pace. Therefore, it is unfortunate that classroom oriented teaching forces all students to learn at the same pace.
Classroom-oriented teaching also requires students to travel for purposes of attending classes. Traveling tends to be inconvenient and, due to conflicts in personal schedules, also leads to classes being unattended, which may result in learning inadequacies.
The Internet provides a relatively new medium that may be used for educational purposes. The Internet provides one of the largest assortments of databases and electronic media commonly referred to as the World Wide Web (Web). Web documents may contain graphics, text, sound, video or any combination of these tools. Web documents may also contain xe2x80x9chyperlinks,xe2x80x9d which are either text or graphical predetermined areas of information located in a document that, when user-selected, open an associated document. Use of these unique tools presently allows students to view and listen to pre-recorded classes that may be provided in association with other learning techniques, such as homework assignments. In addition, the Internet allows students to ask professors questions via electronic mail (e-mail).
While the abovementioned beneficial features of the Internet have been used for educational purposes, they are predominantly used in association with classroom oriented teaching. Further, listening, or viewing, of prerecorded classes does not provide a student with the benefits associated with personal student/teacher interaction during classroom presentations. Therefore, although there has been basic use of the Internet for educational purposes, the full potential of the Internet as an educational tool is yet to be harnessed.
In light of the foregoing, the preferred embodiment of the present invention generally relates to an Internet based blended learning system for providing educational tools to an end-user, or student, in accordance with the end-user""s expressed educational interests.
Generally, the blended learning system of the preferred embodiment uses multiple educational tools that are tailored toward providing the end-user with complete and efficient educational lessons. Each tailored educational tool is focused upon a knowledge area in which the end-user has expressed educational interest. End-users may complete each educational tool at their own pace, repeat lessons as necessary, and learn according to their own schedule. In one example, the blended learning system uses the combination of instructor-led virtual classrooms (I-led), online coaching, interactive computer based training (CBT), knowledge databases, published study guides and books, hands-on exercise labs and/or pre-certification exams.
The preferred embodiment of the invention has numerous advantages, a few of which are delineated hereafter as examples. Note that the embodiments of the invention, which are described herein, possess one or more, but not necessarily all, of the advantages set out hereafter.
One advantage of the invention is that it provides educational tools that may be viewed at the convenience of the end-user.
Another advantage is that the invention provides educational tools that may be repeated until the end-user is satisfied with his/her level of knowledge.
A further advantage is that options made available to an end-user dynamically change in accordance with the expressed educational interests of the end-user.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one of reasonable skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description.